Family Bonds
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: <html><head></head>Regina knows that family is the most important thing in the world. She knows she has the best family in the universe now that she is married to Robin. If you love Outlaw Queen, this story is right for you! A lot of fluffy one-shots await you! Please enjoy!</html>
1. Chapter 1: Pillow Forts and Pizza

**Family Bonds**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, however much I wish I did. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. I hope you enjoy this story, and there will be a very important author's note at the end, so please read it!

**Chapter 1**

Henry opens the door to his childhood home as he arrives home from school.

"Mom, I'm home from school," he calls as he slings his backpack off of his shoulder.

Henry then grabs a Diet Coke out of the fridge and quickly pops the tab off. Regina still hasn't come to greet him, which begins to worry the dark-haired teen. If there is one thing Henry can count on seeing after school, it is Regina. She is always waiting on the couch to ask him how his day was and then they would start making dinner together. Not seeing his mom anywhere, Henry starts to search every room in the large house. He first checks Regina and Robin's bedroom, and not finding her there, he heads across the hallway to his room.

"Maybe she's cleaning my room since I haven't done that in ages," Henry reasons.

He enters his room, and not finding Regina there, he decides to check Roland's room. As he enters his little brother's room, he sees a fort made out of pillows and an assortment of sheets in the floor. Henry's ears pick up on laughter coming from somewhere behind the pile of pillows, so he decides to investigate. He accidently steps on the squeaky board that is near the foot of Roland's bed, and he does his best to hide from the younger boy.

"Mama, someone's coming," Roland whispers to Regina.

"Well, Roland, take your bow and see who it is," Regina smiles from behind the pillows at her son, knowing that the "intruder" is either Robin or Henry.

Roland grabs his plastic bow from the floor and fills it with foam darts. He pops up from behind the pillow fort and shoots lots of foam arrows at Henry. Henry falls down on his back, not expecting the assault of darts that come from his brother's bow. Roland continues shooting arrows at Henry, which causes the older boy to pull Roland out of the pillow fort.

"No more, Roland! I yield!" Henry laughs as Roland shoots a dart at Henry's nose.

"Are you going to attack the castle if I stop?" Roland questions with the cutest grin anyone has ever seen.

"No, Prince Roland, I promise that if you stop shooting arrows at me that I will stop attacking the castle," Henry smiles.

"Good. Now, you are allowed in the castle _only _if you promise to protect Mama from any harm," Roland tells his older brother.

"I will protect Mom from all magical and non-magical threats," Henry says as he raises his right hand in a promise.

"Welcome, Knight Henry, to the castle," Roland giggles as he opens a section of the pillow fort.

Henry crawls between the pillows and goes and hugs Regina. Regina returns his embrace before she hands Roland some more plastic darts to refill his bow with.

"So, how was your day at school, Henry?" Regina asks her oldest son with a grin.

"It was great, Mom. I got an A on my math test, and Grace ate lunch with me," Henry tells his mom, smiling at the latter statement.

"Well, great job on the math test, and I think you're still a little young to have a crush on a girl," Regina remarks in a playful tease.

"Mom, I'll be fifteen in May. That's what age you were when you started dating," Henry reminds.

"Why must you have remembered that?" Regina laughs as Henry looks up at her with puppy-dog eyes.

Roland holds up a finger to his lips as footsteps are heard in the hallway. Regina and Henry immediately zip their lips when the footsteps edge closer. Henry grabs a plastic sword and a plastic bow as he realizes who is standing near their pillow fort.

"Where is everyone?" Robin finally asks after he stands there for two minutes in silence, though he has a feeling where his wife and their sons are hiding.

"Here we are, Papa!" Roland announces as he shoots several fake arrows at his father's chest.

Henry joins in the attack by shooting several arrows at his new father and holding the plastic sword near Robin's neck.

"We have you surrounded. There's no way you can get the queen now," Henry says with a smirk as Robin looks down at his two smiling sons.

"Are you sure there's no way I can get the queen?" Robin tease.

"Yes, we're sure. We've hidden all of the weapons from invaders like you," Roland tells his father with fake superiority.

Robin sees another fake sword laying an inch away from his foot, and a smile crosses over his lips.

"Well, you certainly didn't do a thorough job," the thief smirks at his sons as he picks the sword up and begins dueling with Henry.

Henry tries his hardest to block Robin's attacks, but alas, the teenage boy is no match for a skilled and grown man. Robin quickly disarms Henry and heads for Regina, who is still behind the pillows. Roland thinks on his feet and jumps on top of his bed before Robin passes the edge of it. Roland jumps off of the bed and lands on his father's shoulders. Robin allows himself to be tackled, and soon Roland has Robin on his back in the middle of the floor.

"Admit it, you're no match for the queen's knights in shining armor," he teases his father.

"I am no match for your knights, milady. But, when they are not here, I _will _have some time with you," Robin winks at Regina.

"How about we go and make dinner, hmm?" Regina suggests as she offers her hand to Robin.

"Good, because I'm starving," Henry chuckles as he races Roland down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Regina pulls Robin to his feet, and he gives his queen a kiss on the lips before they go down the stairs to make dinner with their boys.

"Mama, is this enough sauce?" Roland questions as he spreads some home-made pizza sauce on a piece of garlic bread.

"It's your personal pizza, Roland. You can have as much pizza sauce on it as you like," Regina tells him as she adds a layer of cheese to her personal "pizza."

Robin, meanwhile, is having trouble getting the sauce to stay on his pizza. Every time he tries to smooth out an area on the bread with a casing knife, a huge glop of sauce gets on his hand.

"Is making your own pizza supposed to be this difficult, Regina? I keep getting sauce on my hand whenever I move," Robin groans as yet more sauce covers his hand.

"Making pizzas isn't the hard part, Robin. The person making them is making this a hard task," Reina laughs as she helps Robin spread out his remaining pizza sauce.

"Yeah, Dad, it's not that hard. You just have to move the casing knife and your hand very slowly," Henry tells his step-father.

_Dad. _Robin enjoyed hearing that word coming out of Henry's mouth so much. At first, Robin was afraid that Henry would never call him 'Dad,' thinking the teenage boy would never get over the death of his real father. His life was complete with Regina, Henry, and Roland with him.

"Hey, Robin, think fast!" Regina playfully yells.

"What are you doing, Regina?" Robin questions in fear as Regina comes towards him with her hand covered in pizza sauce.

Those are the only words that can come out of the former thief's mouth before the once evil queen smears the sauce all over her husband's face. Robin must think of a way to get her back, and quick. He grabs the bag off cheese and begins to sprinkle it in her hair.

Let's just say that the night at the Hood household was very messy, and resulted in everyone getting covered in assorted pizza toppings.

**Author's Note: This is the first chapter of Family Bonds! I hope you enjoyed it, and I now have a proposition for each of you. I am leaving most of this story's plot up to my viewers. Each chapter will be suggested by a guest or FanFiction member, and I will get it uploaded as soon as possible. Here is all you have to do. You just need to hit the Review button at the bottom of your screen and leave a review, along with what you want the next chapter to be about. If you are a guest, please leave an original name where I can tell all of the viewers who suggested/requested the chapter. The suggestions can include all four of these characters, or even just two of them. Of course, I will have some chapters that I make up myself, but the majority of the story will be chosen by you. Also, one last thing, and this one is the most important. Please keep all chapters at a ****_K+ RATING!_**** I can't wait to see your suggestions; and whoever sends in the first review and prompt will get the second chapter written for them! **


	2. Chapter 2: Thunderstorm

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, however much I wish I did. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. I hope you enjoy this story, and there will be a very important author's note at the end, so please read it! A special thank you to **Guest, **who suggested this prompt for Chapter 2! Guest, I hope you enjoy it, and make sure to comment about if I fulfilled your vision!

Thunder crashes and lightning booms in the sky, which causes Roland to jolt awake out of fear. Rain runs down the young boy's window, but that isn't what scares him. The tiny nightlight in his room starts to furiously flicker, and soon it goes out. The entire house now is dark because the power decided to go out. Roland sits up in his bead and he looks around the room in panic. A shadow passes by his window, a shadow that almost looks like it belongs to….

"Mama, Papa! The Shadow's coming for me!" Roland screams at the top of his lungs.

Regina and Robin are on their feet in an instant and run across the hall into their young son's room.

"Roland, baby, what's wrong?" Regina asks as she picks Roland up and sits him in her lap.

"The Shadow is outside my room," Roland whispers in his mother's ear.

"Roland, sweetheart, the Shadow is _not _going to get you. I promise you that. Do you want me to show you that he's not out there?" Regina tells her four-year-old son.

"No, Mama, don't leave me. Make Papa look for the Shadow," Roland sniffs.

"Of course, baby. Robin, open the window and show Roland that the Shadow isn't out there," Regina tells her husband.

"Of course, my love," Robin answers with a look of concern on his face.

He knew letting Neal use his son as bait for Peter Pan was a bad idea. Robin pushes the curtains away from the window and Roland peeks his head up and looks over towards his father.

"See, Roland, the Shadow's not there," Robin tells his youngest son as he comes and sits down on the bed beside Regina.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, Mama and Papa," Roland softly says as he releases his tight grip on Regina's wrist.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Roland. Your Papa and I would do anything for you," Regina tells him as she tucks the covers around Roland to get him settled back down in the bed.

Lightning flashes, and a deafening boom of thunder crashes, and Roland instantly hides his face against Regina's chest.

"Roland? Are you scared?" Regina asks her son; already sure that she knows the answer.

"Yes, Mama, I am. Please don't leave me," Roland cries as tears start to stream down his face.

"You're not scared of a thunderstorm, are you?" Regina says to try and lighten the mood.

"Papa and I got separated one time in a thunderstorm. I was really scared," Roland reveals to his mother.

"Well, I'm not going to get lost this time, son. Why don't you let me read you a story and let Mama go back to bed, huh? She had a busy day today," Robin says to try to comfort Roland.

"No, Papa, I want Mama to stay until I fall asleep," Roland tells his father.

"I will be right here, Roland. You can count on that," Regina says as she picks her son up before standing up and heading for the bedroom she shares with Robin.

When Regina nears the bed, she carefully sits Roland down near the headboard before slipping under the covers herself. Roland lays his head against Regina's chest and she softly runs her hand through his hair in an attempt to make him feel safe.

"You just stay right here with me and Papa for tonight, Roland," Regina smiles down at her son.

"Really, Mama?" Roland squeaks out.

"Really. I can't have my little prince being alone and scared in his room, now can I?" Regina assures.

Robin walks in a sees that Roland is laying in the middle of the bed, and a smile crosses over his lips. Regina has been amazing with Roland ever since she met him. Robin quietly slides into bed beside his son and wraps an arm around both Regina and Roland.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for Henry to come in here," Regina smiles.

"Henry won't be scared. He's brave," Roland says with a slight grin.

At that moment, more thunder booms, and Henry comes rushing into Robin and Regina's bedroom.

"You were saying?" Robin teases his son with a small grin.

"Henry, are you scared of the storm, too?" Regina asks her oldest son.

"Oh, no, Mom. I just wanted to make sure _you _weren't scared," Henry says with a sheepish smile.

"Henry, I know you're lying. Come on up on the bed. Roland, scoot over closer to your Papa to make room for Henry," Regina chuckles.

"Do you really mean it, Mom?" Henry questions.

"Oh, just this once," Robin and Regina laugh at the same time.

Henry crawls into the bed beside Regina and lays his head against Regina's arm. That is when the Mills-Hood family hears a panicked whining from outside of the bedroom window.

"Mama, what's that?" Roland fearfully asks.

"I don't know, baby. Robin, can you go see what that is?" Regina sweetly responds.

Robin responds with a nod and pulls on his boots to go see what that noise is. When he leaves, Regina starts to sing the song she would sing when Henry was scared as a child.

"One little, two little, three little Indians. Four little, five little, six little Indians. Seven little, eight little, nine little Indians. Ten little Indian boys and girls," she starts, pausing to see what color Henry wants her to sing.

"Mom, I like blue," Henry drowsily speaks up.

"One little, two little, three little blues. Four little, five little, six little blues. Seven little, eight little, nine little blues. Ten little blues."

Robin returns from outside with a small moving animal in his arms.

"Papa, what's that?" Roland sleepily questions.

"It's a small, lost puppy. I found her cowering under the car to try and keep dry. I thought I would bring her in for the night," Robin answers with a slight smile.

"Can we keep her, Mom?" Roland and Henry ask at the same time, all signs of fear and tiredness gone from their voices.

"We'll see if she likes it here," Regina answers as Robin sits on the bed with the female chocolate Labrador Retriever.

"I like the name Cocoa," Roland giggles as he drifts into a deep sleep.

Henry falls asleep not much later than Roland, and Regina wraps an arm around both of her boys. Robin wraps one arm around Roland and Regina and the other arm around the puppy.

"I love you, Regina," Robin reminds as he kisses his wife on her lips without waking either of the boys.

"I love you too, Robin. Are we keeping the puppy?" Regina responds.

"Yes, my love, we are. I think a puppy is just what Roland needs to help him fall asleep at night," the thief smirks.

"Good night, Robin," Regina happily sighs.

"Good night, my queen," Robin replies as he wraps his arm tighter around his wife and son.

Roland and Henry sleep soundly the rest of the night, knowing that their parents are right there beside them, protecting them with their lives.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this ****_Guest, _****since it was your prompt. Yes, the puppy will be in the later chapters, and that will surely bring about some major fluff. The next chapter is one that I personally wanted to do, and it will be the Hood household during Halloween. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I now have a proposition for each of you. I am leaving most of this story's plot up to my viewers. Each chapter will be suggested by a guest or FanFiction member, and I will get it uploaded as soon as possible. Here is all you have to do. You just need to hit the Review button at the bottom of your screen and leave a review, along with what you want the next chapter to be about. If you are a guest, please leave an original name where I can tell all of the viewers who suggested/requested the chapter. The suggestions can include all four of these characters, or even just two of them. Of course, I will have some chapters that I make up myself, but the majority of the story will be chosen by you. Also, one last thing, and this one is the most important. Please keep all chapters at a K+ RATING! I can't wait to see your suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3: Halloween

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, however much I wish I did. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. I hope you enjoy this story, and there will be a very important author's note at the end, so please read it! This chapter is written for **Regal Arrow Shipper, **because she requested any fluff between the characters, so I hope you enjoy this chapter **Regal Arrow Shipper!**

Friday, October 31 has finally rolled around. Roland runs around the house with Robin, trying to put up Halloween decorations before Regina and Henry get home.

"Come on, Papa! Mama and Henry will be home soon!" Roland excitedly yells as he grabs a roll of toilet paper out of the package.

"I know, son. You go and throw the toilet paper in our bedroom and I'll work on the living room," Robin smiles.

Roland runs off towards his parents' bedroom to decorate the room with toilet paper. Robin gets into the living room and prepares to throw the toilet paper up on the ceiling beams like streamers. Before Robin can throw the toilet paper as a steamer, Regina and Henry walk in.

"Robin Hood! What do you think you are doing?" Regina asks her husband as she sees him preparing to toss the toilet paper all over her nice, organized house.

"I'm decorating for Halloween, my love," Robin smirks.

"Why are you using toilet paper, though? Out of all the Halloween decorations Henry found in the attic, you decided to use something from the bathroom. I can't believe you sometimes," Regina says, trying not to start laughing at how crazy her husband is.

"Papa, I decorated your room!" Roland yells as he runs down the stairs with three empty toilet paper rolls in his hand.

"Please don't tell me our son covered our room in toilet paper, too," Regina begs.

"He did," Robin laughs.

Regina walks up the stairs to her room and finds that the toilet paper decorating that Roland did doesn't look half as bad as she thought. She laughs at how crazy her boys are before walking down the stairs to get her costume out of the bag in the kitchen. She chuckles to herself as she thinks of how Robin will love her costume choice.

Meanwhile, Henry and Roland help their father create more mischief for their Halloween party later on in the night.

"Now, Henry, make sure that rope is good and tight. We don't want it falling down without someone being under it," Robin instructs his oldest son.

Henry tightens the rope and hides it behind the curtain where no one will suspect a thing.

"I believe that it's all set up, Dad," Henry says with a huge grin.

"Okay, boys, let's go get in our costumes," Robin tells both of his sons.

Roland quickly runs into his room to get dressed in his Spiderman costume while Henry goes into his bedroom to put on his pirate costume.

"Man, will Hook be proud of me," Henry thinks to himself as he attaches his sword Charming gave him to his hip.

Robin, meanwhile, is putting on his Sub-Zero Mortal Kombat costume in his room, glad that Regina and Henry showed him that movie. Regina is now completely dressed in her Cat Woman costume, so she comes down to the kitchen to make the cupcakes for tonight. Roland now comes down the stairs.

"Mama, can you put my web-shooters on my arm?" Roland asks.

"Your what?" Regina chuckles, not knowing that Robin bought her son the costume and the web-shooters to go along with it.

"My Spiderman web-shooters, Mama! I'm going to scare people when they come in the house later on tonight!" Roland laughs, his dimple appearing as he does so.

"All right, Roland, you can wear them, but you can't shoot people in the face," Regina instructs as she attaches the web-shooters to her son's right arm.

"I won't, Mama!" Roland promises as he dips his finger in the bowl of icing and licks the icing off of his finger.

"Those are for later, baby," Regina tells him as she takes the icing bowl away from her youngest son.

Roland just simply smiles before he helps Regina make the cupcake batter. Henry comes sliding down the stairs as he holds his pirate flag over his head.

"Henry, you know you're not supposed to slide down the stair rail," Regina scolds her son while ruffling his hair.

"I'm a pirate though, Mom. Killian told me that pirates are always doing dangerous things," Henry explains to her.

"I need to have a very firm talk with Killian," Regina softly says.

Robin now comes down the stairs in his Sub-Zero costume and instantly stops when he sees Regina.

"My love, I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful, but it looks like I was wrong," Robin tells his wife as he wraps his arm around her as she stirs the cupcake batter.

"Thank you, Robin. You look rather dashing as Sub-Zero, I must say," Regina grins as she leans her head against his chest.

Robin now sticks his finger in the bowl of icing and eats a huge amount of icing. Regina sees this, and she cannot help but laugh at her husband.

"What is it with Hood men and icing?" Regina laughs as Roland grabs a spoon and dips it into the icing.

"Let's just say that Roland got his sweet tooth from me," Robin smirks.

The guests for their Halloween party finally arrive, and Roland wastes no time shooting people with his Spiderman web-shooters. Killian is his first unsuspecting victim. Roland covers Killian's arms in fake spider webs, and it brings a smile to the pirate captain's face.

"Nice aim, lad. You will make a fine archer when your Papa teaches you to shoot a bow," Killian praises as he hands Roland a bag of mini M&Ms.

"Thank you for the candy, Killian," Roland tells the pirate.

"You're quite welcome, lad, but Hannah picked it out. She knows how much you like those colored candies," Killian tells the young boy.

Roland hugs the pirate captain's wife before he shoots her with the fake spider web as well. Hannah simply laughs before she picks the little boy up. As for the costumes, Hannah is wearing a Greaser Babe costume, and Killian, surprisingly is dressed up as well. The pirate captain is wearing a Scorpion Mortal Kombat costume, and he looks rather handsome in it. David, Mary Margret, Prince Neal, and Emma are the next people to arrive. David is wearing a knight costume, Mary Margret is wearing a Greek Goddess costume, Prince Neal is dressed up as a baby tiger, and Emma is not dressed up.

"Swan, why aren't you dressed up?" Killian calls across the room as Emma goes to grab a cupcake.

"I don't really like Halloween," Emma responds as she eats the cupcake.

"Dad, I think we've found our victim," Henry tells Robin.

"Yes, I think we have. You get her near the rope, and I'll work the magic," Robin winks.

Mr. Gold and Belle are the last people to arrive. Mr. Gold is dressed up as a skeleton, and he even went as far as to painting his face to look like bones. Belle is dressed up as a cop, and that brings a smile to David and Emma's faces.

"Hey, Emma, come check this out!" Henry calls to his mother.

"What is it, kid?" Emma asks as she edges closer to the nearly invisible rope.

"I just wanted to show you how much fun Halloween can be," Henry smiles as he winks at Robin.

Robin pulls the rope, and fake blood spills all over Emma. The blonde immediately starts to wipe the substance out of her eyes before chasing after Henry. Regina starts to laugh once she sees what her husband and son did to Emma. Her boys never cease to amaze and humor her.

"Okay, now it's time for _The Mummy Game!" _Roland and Regina announce as they grab a whole package of toilet paper from under the table.

"The what game?" Killian asks in confusion, because he has never heard of such a thing.

"I used to play this game every Halloween when I was a kid!" Hannah smiles at her husband as she grabs a roll of toilet paper from Regina.

"What is the objective of the game, luv? I've never heard of it," Killian questions.

"Basically, you split off into teams of two and wrap your partner in toilet paper before any of the other teams do. Whoever has the most toilet paper on their partner when the judge calls time wins," Hannah explains.

"How are we dividing into teams?" David asks as he hands Prince Neal back to Mary Margret.

"I've got that covered, Charming," Regina responds.

The once evil queen conjures up ten fake skulls, each with a name on the bottom of them.

"Why are there only ten skulls?" Emma questions.

"Neal can't very well participate since he's a _baby; _and you don't get to participate because _you're not in costume," _Regina responds as if the answer is obvious.

Well, it is obvious to everyone except for Emma.

"I get to pick first!" Killian says as he approaches the table with the skulls on it.

One skull disappears as he approaches the table.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Snow questions.

"Hook can't very well pick his own name, can he?" the queen responds.

Killian picks up the skull nearest to him, and grins when he sees the name on the bottom of it.

"Hannah, luv, you're my partner," Killian says with a devilishly handsome smile.

Hannah smiles at this and goes to stand beside her husband. The skull with Hannah's name on it disappears when Killian sets it down on the table.

"Roland, you go next," Robin tells his son.

Another skull disappears as Roland goes towards the table. Roland stands there for a minute, looking at all the skulls in great detail. He finally picks a skull, and reads the name off of it.

"I got you, Papa!" Roland happily says as he throws a roll of toilet paper at his father.

"We're sure to win, then," Robin smiles at Roland.

Rumple picks the next skull, and he gets Henry as his partner. Regina picks next, and she groans when she sees that she has to be on a team with Snow. That leaves Charming and Belle as the last team. Once everyone has a roll of toilet paper, Emma starts the timer and each team rushes to cover their partner in toilet paper. Killian is already up to Hannah's waist, which surprises almost everyone at the party.

"For only having one hand and never playing this game before, you are doing very well," Hannah tells Killian as her begins to wrap her chest in toilet paper.

"I guess I just have a knack for winning, luv," Killian remarks with one of his famous eyebrow cocks.

Snow and Regina, meanwhile, are encountering many problems.

"If you don't quit moving, Snow, we'll never get first place," Regina tells her uncooperative partner.

"Maybe you should have started at my feet instead of my head, then, Regina," Snow barely says, since she has toilet paper stuffed in her mouth.

"I sooo need a better partner next time," Regina groans.

Robin and Roland are about halfway through, but then Roland comes across a road block.

"Papa, I can't reach your head!" Roland announces as he jumps up, trying to put toilet paper around his father's head.

Robin does his best at crouching down without tearing off any of the toilet paper that Roland has already tied around him. He gets down closer to his son's height, and Roland quickly wraps his father's head with toilet paper before allowing Robin to stand back up.

"And time!" Emma suddenly calls.

She looks around at each team's work before deciding on the winner.

"And the winners for this round are Hook and Hannah! I think Hook really took the 'cover all of your partner's body' rule as an actual requirement.

Every other team turns to look at Hannah and Killian. What Emma said is true. Killian literally covered every square inch of Hannah's body, including her face.

"Can you unwrap my face now, Killian? I can't breathe," Hannah tells her husband.

He quickly unwraps her face before kissing her on the lips.

"Killian, there are children here," Robin reminds as Henry and Roland both make disgusted faces.

"Let's play the game again!" Roland shouts.

The second round of the game now begins, and this time, the teams are different. Hook groans when he is forced to be on a team with Rumpelstiltskin, and Rumpelstiltskin would have gladly been paired up with anyone other than the pirate. Regina and Robin are on a team, which makes the outlaw and the queen very happy. Hannah and Roland are the third team; Charming and Henry are the fourth team, which leaves Belle and Snow on a team together. Emma starts the teams off again, and this time, the teams have an easier time, with the exception of Hook and Rumple.

"Your stupid hook keeps tearing the toilet paper!" Rumple yells at the pirate.

"My hook is _not _stupid, and it's not ripping the toilet paper, _you are!" _Killian yells back.

Eventually, Emma calls time, and the teams all start working. Hook has one sheet of toilet paper on him, and that's because he ripped it off the roll and slung it over his arm. Henry wrapped up to David's chest in toilet paper, which put their team in second place. Snow wrapped up to Belle's waist, landing the two women in third. Regina and Robin tied with Hannah and Roland for first place. After cleaning up all the toilet paper used in the game, plus the toilet paper Robin threw up as streamers before the party, everyone settles down in the living room to watch _It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown_ before going home.

When everyone goes home, it is around 10:00, so Regina gets Henry and Roland to bed. As she tucks Roland in, she places a kiss of his forehead before she asks him if he had fun tonight.

"Did you enjoy the party, Roland?" Regina asks as she turns on her son's nightlight.

"Yes, Mama, I did. I love it when our family gets together," Roland drowsily says as a giant yawn escapes his lips.

"I'll see you in the morning, my sweet prince," Regina smiles as she gets off of Roland's bed and heads for her bedroom to take off her costume and go to bed herself.

"Goodnight, Mama," Roland responds as he snuggles with his stuffed monkey.

Regina quietly shuts the door to her youngest son's room before retiring to her bedroom for the night.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this Regal Arrow Shipper, since I wrote this chapter with you in mind. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I now have a proposition for each of you. I am leaving most of this story's plot up to my viewers. Each chapter will be suggested by a guest or FanFiction member, and I will get it uploaded as soon as possible. Here is all you have to do. You just need to hit the Review button at the bottom of your screen and leave a review, along with what you want the next chapter to be about. If you are a guest, please leave an original name where I can tell all of the viewers who suggested/requested the chapter. The suggestions can include all four of these characters, or even just two of them. Of course, I will have some chapters that I make up myself, but the majority of the story will be chosen by you. Also, one last thing, and this one is the most important. Please keep all chapters at a K+ RATING! I can't wait to see your suggestions! The next chapter will be the one that Kara suggested where everyone in the Hood household gets sick. Also, I have not forgotten about your prompt The D.E.V.R.O.N. It will come after all of my fall prompts, so probably in either November or December. I am trying to do the one-shots in chronological order, where it flows like a real story, even though it's just a collection of one-shots. I will try to upload as soon as I can, but I'm not going to be home for two days, and then fall break is over on Sunday night, which means I have to go back to school on Monday. I thank you for both your views and your patience!**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1: Sick Day Part 1

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, however much I wish I did. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. I hope you enjoy this story, and there will be a very important author's note at the end, so please read it! Thanks to **Kara **for suggesting this prompt! **Kara, **I hope I have fulfilled your vision and that you enjoy this chapter! P.S., everyone who suggests prompts can suggest more than one prompt, though not at one time. Wait until the next chapter comes out, and then you can request more. Now, on to the story!

The coughing wakes Regina first. She hears soft coughing coming from Roland's room. Though her young son's coughs aren't heard by anyone else, it is something a mother can hear very clearly. Regina immediately gets out of her and Robin's bed and rushes into Roland's room. As she enters, Roland barely lifts his head as Regina approaches the side of his bed.

"Roland, baby, what's wrong?" Regina asks in concern as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"My tummy doesn't feel good, Mama, and my head's hot," Roland whimpers as he clutches his stomach.

No sooner than these words leave Roland's mouth does he throw up on the sheets and blankets on his bed. Roland's eyes get very wide, and he looks like he might cry.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't mean to ruin my sheets," Roland sniffs as he buries his face in Regina's shirt.

Regina runs one hand through his hair while rubbing small circles on his back with the other hand.

"Roland, you have nothing to be sorry about. You got sick, these things happen. Now, why don't we go sit in the bathroom in case you feel like throwing up again, huh?" she suggests as she picks her four-year-old son up and carries him towards the bathroom.

When they enter the bathroom, Regina sits Roland down beside the bathtub before getting a wet washcloth and a thermometer out of the cabinet. She presses the wet washcloth to the young boy's forehead before taking his temperature with the thermometer. The thermometer beeps when it is finished, and Regina gasps at her son's temperature. It is 102 degrees.

"I'm really sick, aren't I, Mama?" Roland questions in fear as he looks down at the thermometer, which is still in Regina's hand.

"It's nothing that a few days of rest can't fix. You'll be better in a couple of days, sweetheart. Now, will you be okay if I go wake up Papa?" Regina asks as she gets more cool water on the washcloth before handing it back to Roland.

He nods his head slightly as Regina pushes herself off of the floor. Regina leaves the bathroom and heads back to the bedroom to wake Robin. As she approaches the door, she can hear his light snoring and she chuckles lightly to herself. Regina walks over to the bed and gently shakes Robin's shoulder. He immediately opens his eyes before turning to look at Regina.

"Regina, my love, what's wrong?" Robin inquires as he rubs sleep out of his eyes.

"Roland just threw up in his bed, and he's got a fever as well. I have him sitting in the bathroom, so can you go put his sheets and blanket on to wash?" Regina replies as she looks her husband in his pale blue eyes that are wide with concern for his youngest son.

"Of course, my love. Is there anything else that I can do?" Robin remarks while he heads for Roland's bedroom.

"After you put the dirty sheets on to wash, you can put new ones on the bed in case he wants to go back to bed. Once that's done, can you please bring all of the pillows, blankets, and sheets from our room into the bathroom?" Regina returns.

Robin simply nods before going into his son's room to get the task ahead of him done.

"Thank goodness Henry isn't awake for this," Regina think to herself when she sees that it is two in the morning.

She goes back into the bathroom to find that Roland is just sitting in the floor. The queen is glad that he didn't throw up while she was gone, because that would have upset him even more. Regina sits down in the floor beside Roland with a small cup filled with water.

"Here, baby, drink this," Regina tells her son as she hands him the cup.

"But, Mama, I don't think I can. My tummy still hurts," he reminds.

"I know that you don't want to drink any water, Roland, but you need to," Regina softly says as she rubs circles on his small back.

Roland tips the cup back and slowly drinks the water. He looks up at Regina with a slight smile, happy that he swallowed the water without a problem.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Regina smiles as Roland lays his head in her lap.

Robin comes into the small bathroom with all of the blankets, sheets, and pillows from their bedroom. He hands them to Regina, and the two of them begin to spread them out in the floor, creating a fort-like structure for Roland. Regina places a pillow under Roland's back and head before she covers him with a sheet and lightweight blanket. He snuggles beneath the covers, and soon his breathing is light, which tells Regina and Robin that he is asleep.

"Do you want me to carry him into his room, love? I made up his bed with new sheets," Robin asks his wife as she looks at their sleeping son.

"Actually, I think I'll keep him in here for a little bit longer. If I fall asleep in here, then yes, you can carry him into his room," Regina replies as she kisses her husband goodnight for the second time.

About two hours later, Robin is still awake, so he heads into the bathroom to check on his queen and their little prince. Regina is asleep as well, and Roland has his head against her chest. Robin smiles as he sees his wife and son asleep, but he knows that he must carry out Regina's plan. However, Robin decides to change the instructions Regina gave him. He carefully picks Roland off of the floor and heads for the master bedroom. Robin sits his son down on the bed he shares with Regina, and tucks the small boy into bed before going back for Regina. He carefully wraps his arms around Regina's back before picking her up off of the floor as well, with little difficulty, I might add. He carries his queen into their bedroom and slips her under the covers beside Roland. Even though Roland is sick, that is not enough to keep the thief from getting in the bed and wrapping his arm around his sick son. Robin falls asleep quickly, but both he and Regina are woken up a few hours later when they hear a noise coming from Henry's room.

"Robin, did you hear that?" Regina questions as she awakes from her sleep.

"I did, my love. I think it came from Henry's room. Shall I go investigate?" Robin answers as he props himself up on one elbow.

"Yes please, Robin. Thank you," Regina smiles as she is reminded on how loyal and helpful her husband is.

Robin heads into Henry's room and sees his oldest son curled up in a ball in the corner of his room.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Robin gently asks as he kneels down to the teen's height, since he is in the floor, after all.

"I feel sick. My stomach hurts, and it feels like my head is going to explode," Henry sniffs as a sharp pain goes through his head.

"Well, let's get you to your Mom. Roland woke up a couple of hours ago with nearly the same symptoms. I think you guys must have caught the same stomach bug. Is there anything you need before you go in there, buddy?" Robin says with a genuinely concerned face.

Though Roland was his son by blood, Robin loved Henry as if he was his own. Their family is very close, so it makes sense that each of them are worried over the others who are sick.

"Actually, Dad, can you get me a glass of Sprite from the fridge? Mom always used to give me some when I was sick as a kid," Henry requests as he shakily stands up.

"Sure, son. Go into the master bedroom and tell your mom what's wrong. I'll be right up with your Sprite," Robin replies.

"Actually, I think I need to go to the bathroom first. I feel like I might throw up," Henry groans as he heads towards the adjourning bathroom.

Robin makes sure that Henry gets into the bathroom before he heads down the stairs into the kitchen to get a glass of Sprite for the sick teenager.

Robin hurries up the stairs with the Sprite and hears Henry throwing up in the bathroom. He knocks on the door to let Henry know he is coming in before he comes in and sits on the floor beside him. The former thief slowly hands the glass to Henry, which the teen reluctantly takes and drinks all of it before turning back towards the toilet. Regina comes into the bathroom and walks over to Henry.

"Robin, can you go watch Roland for me? I'll stay with Henry," Regina says as she sits in the floor next to her son.

"Of course, my love. I think Henry and Roland both have the same stomach bug," Robin tells her as he heads for their bedroom.

Regina simply nods before she begins rubbing circles on Henry's back like she did when he was much younger.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Regina worriedly questions.

"I felt terrible all of the sudden, and my head feels like it is going to explode any minute," Henry groans as a knot forms in his stomach.

"Well, I'll go get you some medicine. You can go into my room and climb into my bed. Just don't wake Roland up, because he finally went back to sleep," Regina tells Henry as she helps him off of the floor.

Henry simply nods before walking into Regina and Robin' bedroom. He slips under the covers on Regina's side of the bed before letting his head fall against his mother's pillow. When Regina walks into her bedroom, she sees all of her boys asleep, including Robin. She chuckles to herself before climbing into the bed and settling down beside both Henry and Roland. Almost instinctively, Roland lays his head against her stomach and Henry lays his head against her chest. Regina smiles down at her two boys as they settle down against her. She knows that she will not get any more sleep, but that is okay with her.

Regina wakes up at eight in the morning to find the scent of bacon and pancakes wafting up to her room, and she knows that Robin must be up making breakfast. Roland and Henry begin to rouse, and she runs a hand through both of their hair.

"Good morning, my little princes," Regina sweetly says as she kisses both of her boys' foreheads.

"Good morning, Mama," Roland softly replies.

"Morning, Mom," Henry drowsily responds as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Are you boys feeling any better?" Regina asks as she starts to get out of the bed.

"A little bit," both boys respond.

"That's good. The road to recovery starts with a little bit of tender love and care," she tells her sons as she grabs Roland in her arms to take him downstairs.

Roland wraps his arms around Regina's neck while she takes him into the living room. She sets him down on the couch before spreading a blanket over his legs.

"Now you stay put while I get your medicine, okay?" Regina tells him as she finishes tucking the blanket around him.

"Yes, Mama," Roland responds with a small smile.

Regina enters the kitchen and is instantly wrapped in a hug. Robin hugs her and then kisses her lips before handing her a medicine cup filled with Roland's medicine.

"Here you are, my love. Your breakfast is ready as well," Robin assures her while placing her hand on his heart.

"Thank you, Robin. Can you go and get Henry out of our bed and bring him down to the living room? I want both of the boys to be in the same room where I can watch both of them," Regina responds.

"Of course, Regina. I'll put him in the armchair when I bring him downstairs," Robin tells her.

He heads into the master bedroom to get their oldest son and bring him down to the living room.

"Dad, what's going on?" Henry asks as Robin heads closer to the bed.

"Your Mom wants me to bring you down to the living room where you and Roland can be in the same room," Robin replies.

Henry allows Robin to pick him up and carry him down to the living room to be with his mother and brother.

Regina hands Robin a plate piled high with bacon and pancakes before giving both Henry and Roland their medicine and a package of crackers.

"Here you go, boys. Now, if you don't want to eat all of your crackers, you don't have to. I'll go get a movie for you both to watch," Regina tells her sons.

While she's upstairs in Henry's room looking for a movie both of them will enjoy, Regina feels like something else is going to happen. She shrugs it off as she settles on the perfect movie for both of her boys. When Regina enters the living room again, both Henry and Roland perk up when they see Regina is putting _Percy Jackson_ _and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief _into the DVD player. After watching the beginning, Robin heads off for work and promises to be back in time to help Regina make dinner and watch over the boys.

The day passes by rather quickly and soon, Robin is home to help Regina in any way he can, but, he suddenly feels light-headed once he enters the house. The thief decides it is nothing to worry about, so he goes into the living room to relieve Regina of watching the boys. Robin finds Regina sitting on a pillow between the boys, and they are playing a game of UNO on the couch.

"Draw two, Mama!" Roland smiles as he plays a yellow draw two card on the stack.

"Good play, Roland," Henry smirks as he gives his brother a thumbs-up.

"I see how you two are playing, and I will not let you do it again!" Regina laughs as she tickles Roland's stomach.

Robin watches his wife and their sons continue to play the hand of UNO before he comes in. When Roland wins, Robin decides to announce his presence, so he comes up beside Henry.

"How are your two patients doing, my love?" Robin questions as he places a kiss on the top of Regina's head.

"They're doing much better. I think they'll only need a day or two more of rest before Henry can go back to school and Roland can go back to his daily activities," the queen smiles at her thief.

"Do you want me to watch them while you go and make dinner?" he asks her as she runs her fingers over his lion tattoo.

"That would be great. Just don't get too close to them, Robin. They're still contagious," Regina responds.

"Then why have you been near them all day?" Robin inquires out of concern for his wife.

"I rarely get sick, so I think I'll be okay," she smiles as she heads for the kitchen to prepare dinner for the two of them and get crackers for Henry and Roland.

Dinner is ready in thirty minutes, so Regina brings Robin his shake-and-bake chicken and gives the boys each a package of crackers. Robin eagerly begins to eat his chicken, only to run into the bathroom after he eats the first piece. Regina soon hears a noise coming from the bathroom, so she decides to investigate.

"Boys, you stay right here on the couch. I'm going to go and check on Papa," Regina tells them while she heads into the closest bathroom.

When she enters the small bathroom, she sees Robin in front of the toilet, throwing up as he grips the toilet seat.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Regina asks in worried tone.

When he finishes emptying his stomach, he turns towards Regina to answer.

"I think I caught the stomach bug from Henry and Roland after being around both of them last night. I guess I get sick easier than you do, my love," Robin says with a small grin.

"Well, I think we need to get you into the living room with the boys where I can keep an eye on all of you," Regina tells her husband as she helps him get off of the floor.

"As you wish," Robin grins while looking into Regina's eyes.

**Author's Note: Thank you Kara for suggesting this prompt! I know it is not completely finished based on what you want, but this prompt is going to be broken up into two chapters, because I started writing, and it is just so easy to write fluff where all of them are sick and Regina is being Super Mom. Once again, I hope you enjoyed, Kara, and please leave a comment telling me if I fulfilled your vision. I'll try to post the second part of this prompt as soon as I can, but I do have lots of schoolwork. Until the next update, my lovely readers! **

**P.S. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2: Sick Day Part 2

**Chapter 4 Part 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, however much I wish I did. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. I hope you enjoy this story, and there will be a very important author's note at the end, so please read it! Thanks to **Kara **for suggesting this prompt! **Kara, **I hope I have fulfilled your vision and that you enjoy this chapter! P.S., everyone who suggests prompts can suggest more than one prompt, though not at one time. Wait until the next chapter comes out, and then you can request more. Now, on to the story!

After Regina helps Robin into the living room, she heads into the kitchen to get all of her boys their medicine and their dinner. She decides that Henry and Roland can try to eat some soup since they look much better than they did this morning. Regina blows on Roland's soup to cool it down, knowing her youngest son won't think twice before diving into his bowl of chicken noodle soup. Henry, on the other hand, knows better than to eat soup when steam is coming off of it. The queen also grabs a package of crackers and a small bowl of soup for Robin before walking back into the living room to give her boys their dinner.

"Here you go, Roland. It's chicken noodle soup, your favorite," Regina grins as she carefully hands him the bowl.

"Thank you, Mama! It looks so yummy!" Roland excitedly says while wrapping his small arms around his mother's waist.

Regina returns the hug before handing Henry his bowl of soup and giving Robin his soup and crackers.

"Thanks, Mom," Henry politely remarks as he begins to blow on the hot liquid.

"You're welcome, Henry. Now, if you boys eat a good dinner, you might be able to have a little bit of apple pie for dessert," she tells her sons with a small twinkle in her eye.

"That sounds delicious, love," Robin remarks as Regina sits down next to him.

"The apple pie's not for you, thief," Regina playfully scolds as she smacks Robin on the arm.

"What do you mean, Regina? I always eat a good dinner," Robin reminds with a very childish pouty face.

Regina simply laughs before answering her husband.

"Yes, you do, Robin, but you're sick. I don't want you throwing up again if possible," she explains to him, grinning as Robin deepens his frown.

"But, Regina…" he whines, which causes Henry and Roland to laugh at their father's childish antics.

"Papa, Mama's right. She's _always _right," Roland giggles at his father's behavior.

"Yeah, Dad. You're not gonna win this argument, so just stop while you're ahead," Henry suggests, trying not to start laughing hysterically again.

"My own sons are turned against me now? Regina, I think you corrupted them while I was at work today," Robin jokes.

"I did no such thing. Now, who wants apple pie?" Regina smirks at her husband.

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me _that's _supposed to be _Hook!" _Robin laughs as the four of them watch _Peter Pan _on the couch.

"That's who it's _supposed _to be, yes. Walt Disney didn't really capture the devilishly handsome pirate we know, did he?" Regina responds with a smile as animated Hook tries to shoot Pan down with cannonballs.

"I surprised Hook isn't trying to hunt down this Walt Disney and get him to change the movie. I'm so glad there's not a movie like that about _me," _Robin grins.

"Well, actually…." Henry begins.

"Don't tell me there _is _a movie about _me. _Please don't," Robin begs his oldest son.

"There is," Henry blurts.

"And there it is! Let me guess, I look nothing like I do in real life, right?" the thief responds to this outrage.

"Well, you're a fox, Robin," Regina chuckles.

"I'm an _animal?! _I'm not even a person! Okay, I need to join Hook on his search for Walt Disney right now! I don't care if I'm sick, Walt Disney _will _change the lies he has put in the heads of the children of this realm," Robin angrily remarks.

"You might find that hard, Dad, since Walt Disney's been dead since way before Emma was born," Henry reveals to his step-dad.

"Then how can I change this incorrect version of me if the guy whose studio made it is dead?" Robin questions in outrage.

Regina kisses her thief on the lips in an effort to calm her husband down. He returns the kiss with no hesitation, and Roland makes a disgusted face and tries his hardest to cover his eyes with a pillow.

"Ewwwwww! Mama and Papa are kissing!" Roland yells out while hiding behind his pillow.

"Kissing's not so bad, Roland. You may not mind it so much one day," Henry chuckles at his younger brother.

"How would you know, Henry? You haven't kissed a girl, have you?" Roland questions.

Regina and Robin pull apart before Regina looks at her oldest son with a no-nonsense look on her face.

"Yes, Henry, _have _you kissed a girl without me knowing?" Regina inquires.

"No, Mom, I promise! Jefferson would kill me if I kissed Grace without him knowing!" Henry blushes, casting Roland a _thanks a lot _look in the process.

"Good. That's how it should be. Now, I think I'm going to go take a hot shower. Will you three be okay while I'm gone?" Regina asks her boys.

"Yes, Mom," Roland and Henry answer in sync.

"Robin?" Regina questions, wanting her husband to answer her.

She still gets no reply from Robin.

"Robin," she tries again.

"I think Papa's asleep, Mama," Roland smiles as he watches his slumbering father wrap the blanket tighter around himself.

"Well, you two behave yourselves while I'm gone. Watch a movie or play UNO while I'm in the shower, okay? No funny business. I mean it," Regina warns with her stern look that Roland and Henry know is just her way of reminding them to be on their best behavior.

Henry and Roland both give their mother a salute before Henry starts _Star Wars _and Regina heads for the master bathroom.

When Regina gets out of the shower, it is just past eight o'clock. After getting dressed in her nightclothes, she goes downstairs to check on all three of her boys. When Regina reaches the living room, she only hears the low volume of the TV, still playing _Star Wars. _That is weird for the queen, because generally Henry, Roland, and Robin comment every five seconds about the movie they watch. As she comes up behind the couch, she notices that Roland has positioned himself under Robin's arm, and both of them are peacefully sleeping, a snore escaping from Robin's mouth every now and again. Henry is similarly asleep in the armchair, with his head dangling off the arm of the chair. Regina smiles at the sight of her family sleeping so peacefully, that she can't bear to wake any of them up from their well-deserved slumber. Instead, she picks the blanket up from the floor that has escaped Robin's grasp and wraps it around her husband and their youngest son. She does the same for Henry, grabbing his Superman throw blanket he's had since he was a kid and wraps it around him. Content that all of her boys are comfy and cozy, Regina heads upstairs to get her much needed rest as well. As she settles down beneath the covers, she feels a bit light-headed, but blames that on the fact that she had a busy day today. Boy is she wrong…

The next morning, Regina wakes up early, since it is Thursday, a school day, and she plans for Henry to go back to school today if he's better. The queen walks down the stairs and into the living room to find Robin, Roland, and Henry just the way she left them last night: sleeping. Quietly, she goes over to Henry and feels his forehead. His fever has completely gone away, which is a good sign that he is better. Regina gently shakes his shoulders, which causes his head to pop up and his eyes to open. Henry lets out a groan as his eyes adjust to the light, and he stretches his arms out.

"Morning, Mom," Henry greets as he lets out a yawn.

"Good morning, Henry. Do you feel well enough to go to school today?" Regina asks her son, concern written on her face.

"I think so. I just hope I didn't miss too much work while I was out," Henry says with a half-smile.

"Mary-Margaret probably won't have you make it up even if you did, Henry," Regina smiles as she goes to make breakfast for her son.

Henry walks into his room and gets dressed for school before coming downstairs to eat. When he sits down at the table in front of his pancakes, Roland comes into the room, wiping sleep out of his eyes as he does so.

"Morning, Mama. Morning, Henry," he sleepily says as he yawns.

"Morning, kiddo," Henry returns before stuffing his mouth full of the delicious pancakes that Regina made.

"Good morning, Roland. Did you sleep well?" Regina greets her son as she picks him up and gives him a big hug and kiss.

Roland nods his head before pointing towards Robin, who is still asleep on the couch, snoring lightly.

Regina laughs as she sits her son back down on the floor. The four-year-old instantly pulls out his chair and sits down for breakfast. While Henry and Roland eat and discuss what video game they're going to play after Henry gets home from school, Regina starts to tidy up the living room, cleaning up the discarded blankets and pillows. That is when the doorbell rings. The queen stops what she's doing and goes to the door to see who it is. Opening the door, she finds a man that has recently been considered part of their family.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Regina asks the member of her husband's band of Merry Men.

"I heard that both the lads and Robin are sick. I came to see if I could help," Will Scarlet answers.

"That's nice of you, but Henry and Roland are already better. Robin's the only one that's sick," the queen tells him.

"Oh. Can I come and see them? Hook asked me to give them something," Will questions.

"Of course. They'll be happy to see you, I'm sure."

With that, Regina opens the door and lets Will come into the house. Roland and Henry are still eating and talking when he enters the dining room, so Will decides to act devastated that they haven't noticed him yet.

"What? No hug for Uncle Will?" he asks with a slight frown to play up the act.

Roland and Henry instantly turn around and see Will standing in the doorframe.

"Uncle Will!" they both shout excitedly.

"Hi, lads. I brought you something," Will tells them.

"What'd you bring us, Uncle Will?" Roland excitedly asks, looking at his "uncle" with wide eyes.

After Will Scarlet, aka the Knave of Hearts, came back to Storybrooke, he made amends with Robin. Robin even went as far as to letting Will be an honorary uncle to Henry and Roland, which Regina agreed with. Though he's not their uncle by blood, Roland and Henry love spending time with Will.

"I brought you some of this, Roland!" Will announces as he hands him three Tupperware containers.

Henry comes and takes the lid off of one of the containers and finds a blue blob. He laughs to himself as he realizes what it is.

"Really, Uncle Will? Jell-O?" Henry skeptically asks with a bemused look on his face.

"Aye, lad. Killian and I thought its medicinal properties would help you lads and your father get better soon," Will smiles at his oldest "nephew."

Henry just cracks a grin at his adopted uncle, unable to believe that now two people of Storybrooke believe that Jell-O has healing properties.

"Henry, you need to get to school," Regina reminds as she notices the time.

"I almost forgot. Bye, Mom! Bye, Uncle Will!" Henry shouts as he slings his backpack over his shoulder.

"Do you want me to walk with you to school, lad?" Will questions.

"Why do I need extra precaution, Uncle Will? The Snow Queen's been defeated," Henry reminds.

"Ya never know, Henry. She might have some secret allies still in the town, or there could be criminals around," Will smrks.

"I'm pretty sure _you're _the only thief left in Storybrooke, Uncle Will," Henry remarks with a grin.

"Fair point, lad. Now, Roland, do you want me to take you to the park while your Mama takes care of your Papa?" Will asks his youngest nephew.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Roland happily cheers while dancing around.

"Make sure you grab your coat, Roland," Regina instructs as her youngest son runs for the front door.

"I will, Mama!" he promises, an adorable grin on his face showing his dimples.

"Make sure you watch him, Will. And make sure Henry gets to school without problems, okay?" Regina instructs.

"Don't worry, milady. Your lads are in fine hands," Will promises.

"I'll make sure Uncle Will doesn't lose either of us, Mom," Henry assures.

"Good. Now, you two enjoy your day, all right? I'll see you both later this afternoon," Regina says as she wraps both of her boys in a hug.

They each return the hug before walking out the front door with Will. Who knew relief could come in the form of Will Scarlet?

Later in the afternoon, Roland and Will head for Henry's school to pick the teenager up and head home. Roland is happily sitting on Will's shoulders, looking out for his older brother while Will texts Killian and Hannah, telling them he'll be late for dinner since he has to take Henry and Roland home.

"I see him, Uncle Will!" Roland suddenly says as Henry gets closer.

Will lets the four-year-old down from his shoulders and walks towards the teenager.

"Henry, Henry, Henry! Guess what Uncle Will and I did at the park today!" Roland excitedly says to Henry, looking up at the older boy with wide eyes.

"I don't know, Roland. What did you do?" Henry asks his younger brother with a small smile.

"We played knights and dragons! I was the knight, and I defeated the dragon!" Roland cheers.

"You beat Uncle Will?" Henry questions in an amused voice, knowing that Will let Roland win.

"Yes, I did! Uncle Will, can we go home and help Mama take care of Papa?" Roland replies.

"Sure we can, lad. I'll race ya there!" Will smirks as he begins running towards the mayor's house.

Henry and Roland race after their uncle, both of them laughing at Will's antics.

Soon the three boys reach the mayor's house, with Will reaching the door first.

"I beat ya!" Will boasts as he opens the door.

"I'll beat you next time, Uncle Will," Henry confidently tells him.

"We'll see about that, lad," he smirks.

When the three of them enter the front door, Robin is standing near the base of the stairs with a concerned look on his face.

"Shouldn't you be lying down, mate? You're still sick," Will reminds.

"I ate Hook's Jell-O. I'll be fine," Robin lies, but everyone can tell that he is lying.

"Dad, what's _really _is going on?" Henry worriedly asks.

"Your Mom said she was going to the bathroom and that she'd be right back. That was ten minutes ago," Robin answers softly.

"And you didn't bother to knock on the door?" Henry questions.

"No, that didn't come to mind," Robin admits as he heads for the bathroom door.

He softly knocks on the door before talking.

"Regina, my love, are you okay in there?" Robin inquires.

He receives a groan in response. Robin hurriedly throws the door open and finds Regina kneeled down by the toile, which is filled with the remains of her lunch.

"I think Mama's sick," Roland realizes as he comes and sits down beside his mother.

"That's crazy, Roland. Mom _never _gets sick, not even when I'm sick," Henry says.

"Henry, she's never been around _three _sick people at once," Robin reminds.

"I guess it's my turn to be sick now," Regina says with a forced smile.

"You know what that means, boys?" Robin asks with a grin.

"What does it mean, Papa?" Roland questions, his dimple appearing as he does so.

"That means we can pamper Mama until she gets better!" Robin announces as he carries her into the living room before setting her down on the couch.

Henry and Roland then cover Regina up with a throw blanket and place a pillow behind her head. All three of her boys give her a kiss, Henry and Roland on the cheek, and Robin on the lips. After that, Henry puts on one of Regina's favorite movies and Henry and Roland go into the other room to watch TV in Henry's room. Robin goes into the kitchen to make dinner. Regina feels relieved that she has three caring boys in her life that will take care of her in her time of need.

Regina is sick for three days with the flu. Each day, Robin wakes the boys up and makes sure Henry gets ready for school. Then he makes breakfast for the four of them and gets Roland ready for the day. Will comes over at eight to walk Henry to school and take Roland along with him. Robin leaves for work around nine, to which at that time Will and Roland come back home to take care of Regina while Robin is at work. When Henry gets home from school, he relieves Will of both babysitting duty and from watching Regina. Henry and Roland take care of Regina until Robin gets home from work. When Robin returns home, he and Henry start dinner, and Roland keeps Regina company in the living room by playing a card game with her. When Regina gets better, she feels the best she has ever felt, thanks to her three boys, and even Will Scarlet, taking great care of her for those three days.

"I can't thank you boys enough for taking care of me," Regina tells Henry, Robin, and Roland as they eat at the table the day after she gets better.

"It's not trouble, my queen. You did the same for us," Robin assures.

"Besides, Mama, it was fun getting to act like a doctor!" Roland giggles as he grabs another roll from the basket.

"You three are the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that?" Regina asks with a huge smile.

"You're the best thing that happened to us too, my love," Robin returns as he kisses the top of her head.

"Yeah, Mom, I don't know where'd I'd be without you," Henry remarks with a grin.

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end of **_Kara's _**prompt! **_Kara, _**I hope I fulfilled your vision, so please make sure and review on if I did that. I also want to thank my 35 followers and the 21 people who put this story on their favorites list. You guys are fantastic! The next chapter is going to be for **_dirtymonstaa. _**Thank you all for your support; and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 Part 2! Until the next update, my lovely readers! **

**P.S. : You can still suggest prompts, and I will try to get them done as soon as possible, with going in chronological order, so **The D.E.V.R.O.N., **yours will take place in three more chapters.**


	6. Chapter 5: Jealous Robin

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, however much I wish I did. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. I hope you enjoy this story, and there will be a very important author's note at the end, so please read it! Thanks to **dirtymonstaa **for suggesting this prompt! **Dirtymonstaa, **I hope I have fulfilled your vision and that you enjoy this chapter! Now, on with the story!

Thanksgiving is nearing in Storybrooke, and most people couldn't be happier. There is, however, one person who wishes something could be different. Regina is somewhat upset that Henry is spending the week with _Emma. _It's his week with _her, _and Regina hates that one week of the month more than anything. It's the one week she can barely sleep. It's the one week she finds herself wanting to do more with the Charmings just to spend more time with Henry. It's the one week that Robin has never been around to see, until now.

"Regina, darling, what's wrong?" he asks the day after Henry has left to go to the Charmings for the week.

"Nothing's wrong, Robin. I just am thinking of what I need to get done while Henry's away, that's all," Regina assures, though that's not what's _really _bothering her.

"If you say so," Robin remarks as he kisses Regina on the lips.

Regina happily returns the kiss before she looks around for her youngest son.

"Robin, where's Roland?" she questions her husband.

"I think he's in the living room playing a video game, dear. Why?" Robin responds.

"Oh, no reason. I just want someone to go to the grocery store with me," Regina answers.

"I can come too," Robin tells his wife as he follows her into the living room, where Roland is playing _Mario Kart _on the Wii.

"That won't be necessary, thief. Roland and I are perfectly capable of grocery shopping, aren't we, my little prince?" Regina explains to her husband.

"Yes, Mama. Are we going now?" Roland sweetly questions.

"Yes, my little monkey. Go get your coat and we can go," Regina smiles at her son.

Roland runs out of the room to grab his coat, and Robin looks at Regina in confusion.

"Regina, we always go to the grocery store as a family. What's different about today?" Robin asks his wife.

"There's nothing different, Robin. I just want to spend some one-on-one time with Roland, that's all. You can go hunting with the Merry Men if you wish. Roland and I will be home around lunch," Regina replies.

"That's okay, Regina. I understand that you want some mother-son bonding time with Roland. Sorry for intruding on that," Robin apologizes.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Robin. I love you," she reminds as she kisses his lips.

"I love you too," he agrees after their kiss.

"I'm ready to go now, Mama!" Roland announces as he comes up in front of his parents.

"Well, let's go then, Roland," Regina smiles at her youngest son as she picks him up in her arms.

"Bye, Papa!" Roland says as he wraps his arms around his father's neck.

"Bye, kiddo. Be good for Mama, okay?" Robin smiles as he tickles Roland's stomach.

"I will, Papa. Stop tickling me!" the boy shrieks as his father continues tickling him.

Robin soon stops and kisses Regina goodbye before she and Roland head out the door.

Regina and Roland walk around the grocery store, getting things for the house for the week, and getting a few things Regina knows she'll need for Thanksgiving. She is going to meet with Hannah, Ruby, Belle, and Snow early next week to discuss who is bringing what to Thanksgiving. Henry and Roland convinced Regina to have a family Thanksgiving. Regina, however, denied having it at their house, just in case things were to go south quickly. She did not need the house to burn down, or anything else to happen. Hannah and Killian offered to have Thanksgiving at their house, which everyone agreed to.

"Mama, can we get some ice cream for later tonight?" Roland sweetly asks his mother.

"Of course we can, sweetie. What flavor do you want?" she questions, pretty sure she already knows the answer.

"Rocky Road!" Roland cheers as he picks a container of it out of the store's freezer.

"Make sure you get some vanilla for…" Regina starts before she stops herself.

"Get vanilla for who, Mama? Henry's at Emma's," Roland reminds.

"Yes, I remember now. I just forgot for a minute. Silly me," Regina says with a forced smile.

Roland smiles up at his mother as he puts the rocky road ice cream into the basket. They soon head for the check-out counter, ready to pay for their groceries and get home. After Regina pays for the groceries, they head out to the car, Roland holding on tightly to Regina's hand. She makes sure Roland is clipped into his car seat before she puts the grocery bags in the trunk of the car. Regina now closes the trunk and climbs into the driver's seat.

"Are you ready, Roland?" Regina asks her son as she turns the key in the ignition.

"Yes, Mama, I am," he answers.

Regina pulls the car out of the parking lot and heads for their house. They reach the house in about five minutes. Regina unclips her seatbelt before getting out of the car and unclipping Roland's seat belt.

"Can you help Mama carry the groceries inside, Roland?" Regina asks her son.

Roland nods his head before getting a few bags out of the trunk of the car. The two of them quickly put the groceries away before heading into the living room. Cocoa, the family's new Labrador Retriever that they found a couple of weeks ago, comes bounding into the living room, her tail wagging happily, and barking in excitement.

"Hi, Cocoa. Do you want to play?" Roland asks his puppy as he pets her silky fur.

The puppy yips in response, which Roland takes as a "yes." He grabs the puppy's favorite toy, a stuffed rabbit and throws it across the room. Cocoa chases after it and brings it back to Roland before licking the boy's face with her slobbery tongue. The puppy's tongue begins to tickle under Roland's chin, and he begins to laugh, hard.

"Mama, make her stop. It tickles!" Roland suddenly shouts out.

"Cocoa, fetch!" Regina calls out to the chocolate Labrador as she throws the rabbit in the opposite direction of Roland.

Cocoa bounds after the stuffed rabbit. This gives Regina just enough time to scoop Roland up in her arms and start to blow raspberries on his stomach. That cause Roland to laugh hysterically, and soon Regina is laughing too.

"Is my little monkey ticklish?" Regina smiles down at her son as she tickles his stomach with her fingers.

"You know I am, Mama!" Roland says between laughs as Regina continues to tickle him.

Cocoa comes running back to mother and son and tries to nose her way into Regina's arms as well. The puppy instead settles for laying her head in Regina's lap. The queen laughs at the fact that her son is sprawled out in her arms and that the dog is sprawled out on her legs.

"What do you say we take Cocoa for a walk after lunch, Roland?" Regina asks her son.

"That sounds like fun, doesn't it Cocoa?" Roland responds.

Cocoa answers with a yip and a smile appears on Roland's face.

"Cocoa says she would love to go on a walk after lunch, Mama," he explains to his mother.

"Well, then let's make some lunch then. What do you want to eat?" Regina asks as they head into the kitchen to wash their hands.

"Grilled cheese sounds yummy!" Roland announces as he stands on the tops of Regina's feet in order to reach the kitchen sink.

He still can't quite reach the kitchen sink's faucet on his own, so either Robin or Regina lets him stand on their feet. Once he finishes washing his hands, Roland gets off of Regina's feet and grabs the cheese out of the fridge for his mother, and Regina grabs the bread and turns on the eye of the stove. Roland comes running over towards the stove, which scares Regina a bit.

"Roland, sweetie, be careful. The eye of the stove is on," she reminds her four-year-old son.

"Yes, Mama. Can I help you make the grilled cheese?" Roland innocently responds.

"Of course you can, baby. Do you think we should make Papa one too?" Regina answers.

"I think we should. He might be home for lunch as a surprise!" Roland remarks.

Usually, Robin works during lunchtime and is only home for breakfast and dinner, but today might be different.

"I'm home," Robin announces as he enters the sweet-smelling kitchen and hugging his wife and their son.

"I made you grilled cheese, Papa!" Roland announces to his father.

"You did? Did you make it all by yourself?" Robin asks with a smile.

"Well, Mama helped, a little," the four-year-old answers with a smile before sitting down at the dining room table. "Well, whoever made it certainly did a good job," Robin praises as he kisses Regina's head.

"Mama and I are going to take Cocoa for a walk after lunch, Papa. Do you want to come?" Roland sweetly asks his father, his dimples appearing as he does so.

"That sounds great, Roland. I would love to…." Robin starts.

"Actually, Roland, I was thinking we could spend some more time together without Papa. Is that okay with you, my little prince?" Regina smiles at her youngest son.

"Okay, Mama! Sorry, Papa, but Mama and I are spending the day together," Roland apologizes.

Robin's face turns to a slightly dejected one.

"That's okay, son. Can you give Mama and Papa a minute to be alone, please?" the thief questions.

Roland nods his head before running into the living room to play _Mario Kart_ on the Wii. Regina sighs as she buries her head in her hands.

"Regina, what's wrong? Why are you avoiding me today?" Robin inquires in concern.

"I just want to spend time with our son. Is that so wrong?" Regina responds, her voice starting to crack.

"There's nothing wrong with that, my love. But, it would be nice if we could do things as a family. Henry may not be here, but the three of us are still a family," Robin softly says as he wraps his arms around Regina.

"You just don't get it, do you?! And to think, I thought you understood me, thief!" the queen suddenly yells.

"Regina, I _do _understand you. I know you love Roland as much as you love Henry. But, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Please tell me what's bothering you," the thief pleads, his eyes growing wide in concern.

"I just want to have more time with Roland than I'm getting with Henry. I have to share Henry with Emma and the Charmings, but I don' have to share Roland with anyone. I just don't want to lose him, too," Regina reveals, tears falling down her cheeks as she buries her face in Robin's shirt.

Robin immediately feels like an idiot for not noticing this change in his wife before now.

"Regina, I'm sorry I didn't realize that before now. I never realized how sharing Henry with Emma and the Charmings had this effect on you. Can you ever forgive me?" Robin tells his wife, hoping she'll put this all behind her.

"There's nothing to forgive, thief," Regina smiles up at her husband as she breathes in his unique forest scent.

As soon as Robin looks down at Regina he puts on his best pouty face.

"What's with the face, Robin?" Regina laughs.

"What face?" Robin jokingly asks, well aware of what his wife is referring to.

"The face you have when I don't let you have enough of whatever dessert I make for dinner. What's the matter with you now?" she returns with a grin.

"You'll think it's silly, love," he tells her.

"We've been married for how long, Robin? I think I'm used to your so called "silliness" by now," Regina grins.

"I'm jealous!" Robin blurts out suddenly.

Regina looks at her husband in confusion.

"Who could you possibly be jealous of, Robin? You're the only man I love," she asks.

"I'm jealous of Roland!" Robin nearly yells, his face flushing red as he announces this.

Regina simply laughs at her husband's remark.

"And what is so funny, milady?" Robin questions.

"You're jealous of our son? What has he done to you?" Regina chuckles, still not believing what she's hearing.

"You've been spending so much time with Roland lately that I feel neglected. We haven't had any time to ourselves for quite a while now. I just miss you, Regina. I miss our special time that we have together. Now, don't get me wrong, I love both of our boys to death, but there are times where I just want to be with you. Roland's been taking up all of your time, and I've been forced to play online video games with _David and Leroy _of all people! So, that, my queen, is why I am exceedingly jealous of our son," Robin reveals.

"I never knew you felt that way, Robin. You know I love you, right?" Regina responds, hoping her thief knows the truth.

"Yes, my love, I know you love me. I just miss spending one-on-one time with you," Robin says before he kisses Regina on the lips.

"Well, we can spend time together when we get back home tonight, just the two of us. I promise," Regina tells her husband.

"That sounds great. Now, what should we do with our little monkey for the rest of the day?" Robin responds with a wide grin on his face.

"Well, I think he wanted to go to the park and show you how good he's gotten at the monkey bars. Shall we do that?" Regina asks.

"I'm sure he would enjoy that. We can take Cocoa, too. Roland, go grab your jacket! We're going to the park!" Robin calls to his son.

Roland instantly turns the Wii off and grabs his jacket before appearing in front of his parents, ready to go to the park.

The hours quickly pass by, and soon Regina and Robin are getting Roland ready for bed. The young boy has finished his bath, and is all dressed in his Batman pajamas.

"All right, Roland, bedtime," Regina tells her son as she picks him up off of the living room floor where he is playing with his Legos.

"Okay, Mama. Can Papa read me a story before I go to bed?" Roland yawns as he wraps his arms around his mother's neck.

"Of course, baby. Robin, Roland wants you to read him a bedtime story while I tuck him in," the queen calls to her husband as she heads up the stairs towards Roland's bedroom.

"I'm coming, my love," Robin assures.

As Regina tucks the covers around Roland, Robin reads his son _Don't Laugh Joe, _a story about a possum child that must learn to play dead, but he keeps laughing. Roland laughs at the funny voices Robin does to accommodate each character, and soon, the little outlaw is asleep in his bed. Regina and Robin both kiss their son's forehead before closing the door softly behind them. The outlaw and his queen head for their bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind them.

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end of **_dirtymonstaa's _**prompt!** _Dirtymonstaa_** I hope I fulfilled your vision, so please make sure and review on if I did that. I also want to thank my 42 followers and the 28 people who put this story on their favorites list. You guys are fantastic! The next chapter is going to be a Thanksgiving chapter. (Yes, I know that it will be late, but, oh well.) Thank you all for your support; and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Until the next update, my lovely readers! **


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1: Snow Day Part 1

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, however much I wish I did. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. I hope you enjoy this story, and there will be a very important author's note at the end, so please read it! Thanks to **The D.E.V.R.O.N **for suggesting this prompt! **The D.E.V.R.O.N **I hope I have fulfilled your vision and that you enjoy this chapter! Now, on with the story!

Roland's footsteps echo on the hardwood floor as he runs into Henry's room. A smile is on the four-year-old's face even as he enters his older brother's room.

"Henry! Henry, wake up!" Roland begs as he shakes the older boy's shoulder.

Henry groans in response before covering his face with his pillow. He loves spending time with his younger brother; he really does, but not so early in the morning. However, Roland is persistent in waking Henry up.

"You _have _to wake up, Henry! I have something to show you!" Roland nearly yells while flopping down on the bed beside his brother.

"What is it that you want to show me, little man?" Henry asks before sitting up in the bed.

"I'm _not _little, Henry. Mama says I'm a big boy," Roland returns in a defensive tone.

This results in a laugh from Henry before he ruffles the younger boy's hair. It is then that the teenager realizes what time it is. The clock on his nightstand reads 8:00, and it's Friday, meaning school starts at 8:15.

"I'm gonna be late! Thanks for waking me up, Roland!" Henry quickly realizes before rummaging through his dresser for some clean clothes.

"You have school today?" Roland questions in a slightly disappointed tone, his lip poking out in a pout as he does so.

"Yes, Roland. You know I have school Monday through Friday," Henry answers while he slips a clean long-sleeve shirt over his head.

"Even in the snow?" the little outlaw asks his older brother.

Henry stops putting on his shoes and looks at Roland with a look of pure joy.

"It snowed last night?" he inquires, his eyes getting wider in excitement.

"That's what I was trying to tell you! We have to go wake up Mama and Papa," Roland reveals to Henry before running towards their parents' room.

"Wait for me, Roland!" Henry softly calls down the hallway.

The two boys quietly open the door to their parents' room before softly creeping towards the bed. However, as they approach, Henry puts his hand in front of Roland's chest to stop the younger boy from going any further.

"What's wrong, Henry?" Roland asks out of concern for their parents.

"They look too peaceful to wake up," Henry whispers to his brother while motioning to Robin and Regina, who are still sleeping in the bed.

Robin has his arm wrapped around Regina, holding her close so that her back is against his chest. Regina has her left hand interlocked with Robin's right hand while her other hand subconsciously runs over his lion tattoo. Roland makes sort of a disgusted face at the scene in front of him, to which Henry smiles down at his younger brother.

"What's the face for, Roland?" Henry asks.

"Mama and Papa are cuddling _again! _That's _worse than kissing_!" Roland remarks to Henry as he continues to observe their parents.

"Papa and Mama love each other very much, Roland. Why is that so bad?" Henry tease, knowing that's not what the four-year-old means.

"I know that they love each other, Henry, but they need to wake up. The snow's gonna melt if they don't hurry!" Roland says in a slightly complaining tone.

Henry laughs at Roland's response before he whispers a plan into the younger boy's ear. Roland's face lights up at this plan, and the two boys soon are preparing to carry out their well-prepared plan. Henry approaches Regina's side of the bed while Roland approaches Robin's side of the bed. Henry counts down from three on his fingers where Roland can see before both of them jump into the bed on either side of their parents.

"IT'S SNOWING!" Roland and Henry nearly yell in their parents' ears.

Both Robin and Regina instantly unlock themselves from the other's embrace before sitting up in the bed, looking at both of their boys in alarm.

"What's wrong, boys?" Regina asks in concern, not hearing what they said the first time.

"Nothing's wrong, Mama," Roland answers with a dimpled grin as Regina scoops the little boy up in her arms.

"Then what was all the screaming for, lads?" Robin questions, directing the question towards Henry.

"It's snowing outside!" Henry happily cheers as he throws up the curtains to his parents' bedroom.

"_That _would be what cause all of the excitement," Regina smiles at her husband as their two boys jump out of their parents' bed and run towards the stairs.

"Henry, do you wanna build a snowman?" Roland asks in a sing-song voice, doing his best to imitate Frozen.

"Come on, let's go and play!" Henry shouts out, continuing in his little brother's shenanigans.

"Boys, put on some extra layers of clothes and a coat first!" Regina calls to them before they can get too far.

"And at least stay inside for breakfast first," Robin adds.

"Okay!" Roland and Henry both answer in response before running back into their rooms to put on more layers of clothes.

Regina smiles at her sons' excitement before kissing Robin on the lips like she does every morning. Robin kisses her back before she gets out of bed and heads over for her closet. Before long, she is throwing a pile of clothes onto their bed along with her coat, mittens, and knit hat.

"I take it we're going to play in the snow too, my love?" Robin questions, coming up behind his wife as he does so.

"Yes, thief. What kind of a snow day would it be if we didn't have a good old-fashioned snowball fight with our boys?" Regina smirks before tying her red scarf around her neck.

"That would be a disgrace to snow days everywhere, I imagine," Robin says before getting out some heavier clothes to wear over his pajama shirt and pants.

About thirty minutes later, after Regina's home-made pancakes, the Hood-Mills family goes outside to start their snow day. Stepping outside, they all realize that there is much more snow on the ground than they thought. There is at least two feet worth of snow on the ground, if not more. The first thing the family does before ruining any of the freshly fallen snow is take pictures of themselves in the snow. Regina gets some good shots of Henry and Roland trying to catch snowflakes on their tongue. After watching their sons try this feat and not succeeding, Robin decides to get in on it too.

"I bet I can catch a snowflake on my tongue before you can, my boys," Robin challenges in a playful tone.

"No way, Papa! I'm gonna catch one first!" Roland responds with a dimpled smile.

"I don't think so. I've almost got one," Henry reveals as the snowflake inches closer to his open mouth.

Just before it can land though, it melts. Regina takes a lot of pictures of her three boys in the snow, wanting to remember this day forever.

As she sets the camera down on the front steps, something cold and wet hits the back of her neck. Regina wheels around to find Robin sheepishly grinning at her, a snowball in hand.

"I didn't see you standing there, my love. I'm sorry," Robin says with a small bit of sass, and a cocky face to match.

"What am I gonna do with you, thief?" she smiles at her husband before crouching down in the snow to form several snowballs at once.

"Teach him a lesson, Mom. Show him what he gets for messing with my Mom," Henry smirks before helping Regina make an armload of snowballs.

"Roland, my boy, we need to make a fort, and fast!" Robin tells his youngest son before scooping an armful of snow into a semi-rectangular shape.

"I think Mama and Henry have other ideas, Papa," Roland warns as Henry and Regina begin pelting Robin with snowballs, throwing one every now and then at Roland for good measures.

"Is this really what you want, Regina? A snowball war on our first snow day as a family?" Robin tries to persuade, but to no avail.

"You brought this upon yourself, Robin," Regina smugly smiles at him before hitting her husband in the chest with a snowball.

"Yeah, Dad. No one pelts my Mom with snowballs and gets away with it," Henry tease before hitting his step-father's back and neck with three snowballs apiece.

Robin's body shivers as the cold snow travels down the back of his jacket, but he shrugs off the cold after a while. He's the leader of the Merry Men; he should be able to handle a little cold.

"If it's a war you want, then it's a war you shall get. Roland, make some more snowballs and fast!" Robin announces to his family.

The thief settles down behind his temporary snow fort, planning on how to get Regina and Henry back for unsuspectedly attacking him with far more snowballs than he had hit Regina with. As he surveys his wife and oldest son's defense, he notices that they do not even have the foundation of a snow fort built yet. This can easily work to Robin's advantage. Roland quickly passes his father some snowballs before Robin gets to work on his ingenious plan. He quickly gather as many snowballs as he can possibly hold at once into his arms, being sure to keep his back pressed up against the newly constructed wall of his and Roland's fort. Then, when Henry and Regina start to quietly pad over in the thick blanket of snow, he attacks. One snowball hits Henry dead in the center of the teenager's chest, and the other hits him on his right shoulder. Robin throws three at Regina, one hitting her stomach, one hitting her left arm, and the last one landing directly in her hair. Roland and Robin stifle a laugh as the queen wipes the snow out of her hair before grabbing her own arsenal of snowballs to throw at her outlaws.

"Now you've done it, Robin," Regina warns before she chucks a multitude of snowballs at her husband and Roland.

Roland giggles as the snow hits him before he makes some snowballs for himself. The first one the four-year-old throws just misses Henry's shoulder, but the second one hits the older boy in the stomach. Henry's breath is momentarily knocked out of him for a second, but then he is recovered and starts to run after Roland. The younger boy starts to sprint across the yard, making zig-zags in the snow to try and escape his older brother. Henry starts to gain on Roland, and within seconds, he is two steps behind the younger boy.

Henry leaps forward, pushing Roland down into the fluffy white snow, which makes both of them laugh.

"I caught you, Roland," Henry smirks at his younger brother as both boys lay on their backs in the snow.

"You have longer legs than me, so it's not fair," Roland says with a fake pout which earns a grin from Henry.

Both boys are now covered head to toe in the powdery snow, and they couldn't be more content, or so they thought.

"Robin of Locksley, it's not very manly to hide from someone during a snowball fight," Regina playfully teases her husband as she continues searching for him.

Roland and Henry see their father hiding behind the base of Regina's prized apple tree with a finger held over his lips. Regina continues walking around the yard, closer to the apple tree, not knowing of the ambush that awaits her. The queen takes one final step before four snowballs hit her. Robin barely peeks his head out from behind the tree before throwing another round of snowballs at his wife.

"Robin, be a man and come out into the open. What kind of lesson are you teaching our sons like this?" Regina laughs as she prepares to pelt Robin with a lot of snowballs.

"I'm only teaching them to _win_, my love," Robin smirks before he runs towards Regina.

She lets out a small gasp of surprise before beginning to throw the snowballs towards her thief. He dodges each one while continuing to get closer to Regina. Once he is within fifty feet, Regina turns on her heel and starts running through the thick, powdery snow to put as much distance between herself and Robin as possible. A snowball whizzes by Robin's head and another one connects with his ribs. The thief looks over his shoulder to find Henry and Roland smiling widely at him. Three against one does not sound like good news for Robin.

"My love, what have you done to our boys? Now they want to make me lose the snowball war," Robin asks his wife with a fake hint of jealousy.

"I can't help it both of them want to be on the _winning team, _thief," Regina responds with a small smirk.

"Even still, three against one isn't very fair," Robin reminds as he continues to chase after Regina.

"All's fair in love and war, Robin," Regina reminds as she forms another snowball.

Henry and Roland now jump up from their position on the snowy grass to throw more snowballs at their dad.

"Roland, you sneak around that way and get Papa, and I'll go to the other side," Henry whispers to his younger brother.

Roland excitedly shakes his head before starting to inch forward towards Robin. On Henry's signal, both boys release their snowballs, hitting their father with every single one. Robin's once green jacket is now almost solid white, not to mention wet, from all of the snow. Regina smiles and laughs as Robin spits snow out of his mouth, but that just makes the thief more intent on catching his queen. Regina quickly starts to tire, so Robin puts on more speed and suddenly, he's one step behind her. Robin gently tackles her into the snow, causing Regina to land on her back. The thief holds the queen's arms on the ground before flashing her his signature grin.

"Do you give up, milady?" Robin asks her.

"I never surrender in a snowball fight, thief. I thought you knew me by now," Regina teases before leaning her head up to kiss Robin's lips.

Robin returns the kiss, letting his hold on Regina's arms go and holding her face between his strong, calloused hands. Halfway through the kiss, Regina smashes a snowball against Robin's face.

"That was a nasty trick, my love," Robin tells his wife, spitting snow out of his mouth as he does so.

"You should know better than to mess with a queen, thief," Regina jokes before sitting up in the snow.

Henry and Roland throw snow at both of their parents, which earns them a smile from both Robin and Regina.

"You are now at the mercy of the brave knights of the Enchanted Forest," Roland giggles at Regina.

"Surrender now and no harm will come to you," Henry grins.

"What do you say, Robin? Truce?" Regina asks her husband.

"It's a truce, my love. How I ever went to war against you never ceases to confuse me," Robin returns with a smile.

"Yes! We won, Mom!" Henry cheers after Robin's acceptance of the truce.

"Did you expect any less out of me?" Regina teases before knocking Henry over into the snow.

The teenager just smiles up at his mom. Finally, they could be on the same side during a snowball fight. Before Emma came to town Henry and Regina would have snowball fights, but they were always against each other since there were only two of them. After Emma came into town, there always seemed to be some sort of threat looming, so they never had time to have a snowball fight during the winter. Today is the first snow day that all of the Hood-Mills family has enjoyed together. This being said, there are a few rules Henry and Regina forgot to mention to Robin before their snowball fight.

"What do you mean, lad? We called a truce," Robin inquires with a puzzled look on his face.

"Did you not tell him the rules, Henry?" Regina asks her oldest son while trying to stifle a laugh.

"What rules?" Robin questions.

"I thought _you _were gonna tell him," Henry responds with a half-smile.

"Tell me what?" Robin tries yet again to be heard.

"Whoever accepts the truce makes their team lose," Regina laughs before Roland comes and sits in her lap.

"And neither of you thought this would be important for me to know? I demand a rematch," Robin suddenly says before standing up and throwing snowballs at the three of them.

Many hours later, the rematch has occurred, and Regina and Henry won, yet again. Robin still can't believe this, but he accepts defeat. Now it's nine o'clock, and both Roland and Henry are asleep near the fireplace. Regina brings them a blanket before spreading it out over them, making sure both of her sons don't catch a cold from sleeping in the floor. Robin smiles at her as she places a kiss on both boys' foreheads before making her way over to him.

"Did you have a nice snow day, Regina?" Robin asks her as she sits down beside him on the couch.

"Any day with my three boys is a good day. I think Henry enjoyed being out of school," Regina laughs at her husband before running her hand over his lion tattoo.

"Do you think the snow will still be on the ground tomorrow?" Robin asks with a dimpled grin like a child.

"We'll have to see, thief. Why? What do you have planned?" Regina returns, looking him in his light blue eyes that are sparkling with mischief.

"I wanted to go sledding down the tall hill that's across town. I could push the three of you down and jump down the back of the sled," Robin reveals before a yawn overcomes his lips.

"Good thing that can wait for in the morning, because you look exhausted, Robin," Regina teases with a small smirk.

"Playing in the snow takes a lot of energy out of a person, Regina. It seems that our boys would agree," Robin chuckles before wrapping a quilt around himself and Regina.

The queen and outlaw fall asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace as more snow falls down from the sky.

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end of the first part of **_The D.E.V.R.O.N.'s _**prompt!**_ The D.E.V.R.O.N.,_ **I hope I fulfilled your vision, so please make sure and review on if I did that. I also want to thank my 45 followers and the 29 people who put this story on their favorites list. You guys are fantastic! The next chapter is going to be a continuation of this prompt. Thank you all for your support; and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! Until the next update, my lovely readers! Also, Happy Holidays to all of you, and I will try to update as soon as possible. **


End file.
